The present invention generally relates to an improved data processing system, and more specifically to balancing backend resources (e.g., a global completion table) in a multithreaded data processing system via frontend steering or stalls.
Conventional data processing systems and microprocessor systems incorporate simultaneous multithreading techniques to manage utilization of computing resources and computer performance. These data processing systems can experience starvation of backend processing resources if the processing resources are not efficiently managed.